Nieve
by Glass Spires
Summary: Porque Near es frío y blanco; como la nieve. Y sólo Mello lo sabe. Mello/Near.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben._

**Nieve.**

Frío. Near era una persona frívola, de ojos penetrantes y expresión inmutable; apenas solía alzar la mirada negruzca, con suerte se oía de él más que una mera frase verídica. Parecía ser que la muchedumbre a su alrededor no era merecedora de su interés; sólo aquello que él consideraba importante lo era. Sólo aquello que él creía a su altura lo estaba, y pocas veces se daba la ocasión. Siempre impasible, internado en la soledad con sus juguetes como única compañía. Tan _insoportablemente impasible_, ahuyentando de si mismo todo ser viviente que osara irrumpir su espacio personal.

Blanco. Desde su piel hasta cada uno de sus frágiles cabellos, Near era blanco. Pálido por donde se lo mirara, arrastraba consigo el aura calmo de un espectro, asustando a más de un desprevenido en el camino. Su angustiosa expresión vacía y aquella blancura tan pura lo tornaban en un verdadero misterio para los demás.

Y, aunque nadie lo supiera jamás, Near sufría. El dolor lo aturdía en aquellas tardes soleadas, cuando contemplar la remota felicidad de los otros niños se volvía casi intolerable para su débil corazón. ¿Es que alguna vez reiría él también?

Observarlo resultaba monótono, tal vez aburrido. Y aun así, era imposible para Mello alejarse de aquella puerta entornada, apartar la mirada de aquel ser fantasmal que, extrañamente, lo atraía de tal manera. Podía pasar horas contemplándolo desde un rincón, jugueteando con un envoltorio vacío de alguno de sus chocolates; sin importarle nada más que aquella paz que el albino le trasmitía, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Y, quizás por esa extraña adicción a él, quizás por espiarlo día tras día, Mello descubrió que ese ser tan gélido y distante no era una simple piedra sin emoción.

Nevaba como pocas veces lo había hecho. Near descansaba en el suelo, armando una torre de naipes con una paciencia inagotable; nada desencajaba, todo marchaba como solía hacerlo habitualmente. Al menos así fue hasta que la ventana se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a la habitación el frío despiadado de aquella noche. Sin siquiera largar un suspiro, Near se puso en pie, dispuesto a cerrar el ventanal; fue cuestión de segundos el que el muchacho se encontrara frente a la ventana…y aun así, asombrándose tanto a si mismo como a Mello, quien lo observaba desde la puerta, apenas se movió.

Un pequeño copo de nieve había aterrizado en su mejilla, confundiéndose con la tez pálida de su piel. Titubeante, atrapó entre sus manos blancas un copo más; lo examinó con cierta curiosidad en la mirada, denotando sorpresa en su expresión.

Y, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, Mello permaneció boquiabierto. Acaso Near estaba…¿_sonriendo_?

–Nieve –susurró el albino, mientras dejaba que esta se acumulara a su alrededor.

No se sacudió al caer un copo sobre sus hombros. Tampoco lo hizo cuando cayó otro, y otro…y otro. Y mientras todo aquello que veía se teñía de un blanco puro, percibió una ajena sensación nacer en la boca del estómago…extraña, pero agradable. Sumamente agradable. ¿Por qué molestarse en saber qué era cuando era suficiente con saber que le gustaba?

Se dejó caer sobre el montículo que se había creado a sus pies. Sonriendo. Sonriendo de una manera infantil, casi inocente. Siendo incapaz de contener aquel extraño arrebato de felicidad. ¿Por qué se sentía cálido, a pesar de estar rodeado de algo tan frío? ¿Por qué aquello lo hacía…feliz? Nieve. Tan sólo era nieve. Y aun así ardía en ganas de reír.

Entonces, viéndolo en aquella hilarante situación, Mello también sonrió.

Near era frío. _Como la nieve._

Near también era blanco. _Como la nieve._

Fríos y blancos. _Iguales._

¿Cómo podría despreciarla, siendo tan parecidos?

–Pareces un ángel –soltó el rubio, dejándose ver.

Near clavó sus ojos negros en él durante unos segundos.

–Mello.

–¿Sabes? Es patético que seas feliz por algo tan simple como la nieve.

Y Near sonrió. Una vez más.

_"Que seas feliz…"_

–Gracias, Mello.

* * *

_Esto... no sé en qué estaba pensando al escribirlo._

_Simplemente pensé en Near, nieve, y..._

_Tará. XD_

_¿Tomatazos, críticas, felicitaciones?_

_Lo que sea, házmelo saber. ^^_

_Saludos, **Glass Spires.**_


End file.
